Uvuvwevwevwe Onyetenyevwe Ugwemuhwem Osas
| cityofbirth = Nairobi | countryofbirth = Kenya | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Center Midfielder | currentclub = Reddit XI | clubnumber = 6 | youthyears = 2011–2016 | youthclubs = Tusker FC | years = 2011–16 2016– | clubs = Tusker FC Reddit XI | caps(goals) = 65 (1) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2013–2016 | nationalteam = Kenya U-17 | nationalcaps(goals) = 7 (5 o.g.) | manageryears = | managerclubs = |полное имя = u/Lord_Cocktax|username = u/Lord_Cocktax}} Uvuvwevwevwe Onyetenyevwe Ugwemuhwem Osas (born 9 March 1999) is a Kenyan professional footballer who plays as a central midfielder at youth level for Reddit XI. Early Life Osas was born in Philippines and grew up in Monkey Land, 20km outside of the Kenyan Capital. His father is the owner of a local waste refuge site, and from the age of three, Osas was often spotted helping his father clear the rubbish of Banana Hill locals. It has been reported that Osas first kicked a football at the age of four when international star, and former Internazionale player, McDonald Mariga (then a youth player at Kenya Pipeline) disposed of a flat Sondico casey at the Osas waste refuge. Osas is the youngest of 24 children; he has 16 sisters and seven brothers, all of whom work in the family business of waste refuge. He has never attended school in Kenya and is widely known as having the longest name in professional football. Club Career Early Career Kenyan addict clubs began to take notice of Osas's footballing skills when he reached adolescence, and he attended trials at several clubs between the ages of eight and 12. Osas failed to make a good impression at A.F.C. Leopards and Gor Mahia trials, with both clubs citing his poor decision-making and general understanding of football as reasons for not selecting him. It was reported at the time that Osas's football knowledge was so poor, he had tackled his own players over a dozen times in each trial. A trial with Nairobi City Stars soon followed, although Osas was dismissed from the field of play within 2 minutes, after a two-footed tackle left a fourteen-year-old boy needing a double amputation. After a make-or-break trial at Tusker F.C. Osas was handed a probationary youth contract, whereby he would be educated and developed as a footballer, provided he kerbed his aggressive playing style. Tusker F.C. Osas signed for Tusker F.C. as a youth prospect at the age of 12 in June 2011. He spent five years in the club's academy and featured in 65 matches for the under-16 team. During his time at Tusker, Osas received 37 yellow cards and 13 red cards. He scored only one goal for Tusker but also holds the record for most own-goals in a Kenyan Under-17s game with five. Reddit XI In June 2016, Reddit XI manager Ilove Labradors completed the signing of Osas for the fee of £3. At the time of the transfer, there were questions raised by journalists as to how Osas cleared immigration and secured a work permit, despite his lack of international football experience and modest reputation. The day prior to the transfer being finalised, there were reports of hostage situation at the UK Embassy in Nairobi by 23 men and women wearing scruffy overalls and smelling of rubbish, although charges were dropped and no one held accountable. Osas is currently playing for the Reddit XI youth team as a central midfielder and wears shirt number six. Playing Style Owing to his strict upbringing and continuous manual labour throughout childhood, Osas has physically developed ahead of most players his age. He is regarded as one of the strongest youth players currently playing in England. He is known to often push the limits on acceptable aggressive behaviour on the football pitch, and is reported to have caused over five-hundred serious injuries during his playing career. In total, Osas has received 167 red cards and 728 yellow cards in his career, making him break the record of the dirtiest player of all time. Category:Reddit XI Players